Feca
Fecas or Feca's Shield are a defensive shield based class. They have a variety of shields with which to reduce damage. Varying from simple damage reduction such as Earth Armor to other shields such as Feca Shield and Spell Rebound. With all of these shields they can reduce most, if not all, damage from an enemy. As well as their shields they do have some offensive options and unique options to their class. One such thing is their glyphs, which few other classes have. These vary from damage ones such as Burning Glyph to AP and MP reduction ones like Paralyzing Glyph and Glyph of Silence. Characteristics The characteristics most closely associated with this class are: * Intelligence: This boosts Glowing Armor by 1% per point as well as all other shields by 0.5%. It also raises fire damage, and as the majority of Fecas attack spells are fire based then this is a good and the most common way to go. Fecas have good soft caps as well, making this an even better choice. The other characteristics are: * Strength: It can be useful for a Feca. It boosts Earth Armor by 1% per two points, which can be effective as there are a lot of neutral/earth based spells. Fecas do have a few attack spells which benefit from this. Though this build mainly relies on those shields which are not raised by Intelligence. * Vitality: Even though Fecas can reduce a lot of damage, they often won't reduce all of it. Lasting longer is a nice thing to have, yet at higher levels Vitality is easy to gain. * Agility: Not really an option. Increases dodge rate and slighty increases critical hits. Fecas have no agility based spells though and have poor soft caps. This also increases Wind Armor by 1% per two points. * Wisdom: Not recommended, at least not till fully scrolled and high soft caps have been reached for other stats. * Chance: Not too useful. Increases prospecting and Aqueous Armor by 1% per two points. Fecas do have a single Water based attack spell though it is hard to use. Class spells The class spells available to members of the Feca class are: Equipment Weapons : Class Set The Feca Class Set is the Indestructible Set Builds °=Not recommended, +=Longshot build (require high investment), ++=Fun but challenging build, +++=Proven, solid build Leveling See the general Leveling guide or the specific build pages. Temple At (12,5) is The Temple of Feca where you can get information about Fecas and fight the Feca Dopple. Notes As of 1.27, damage glyph (Burning and Aggressive) deal 110% of their damage at center, minus 10% per square away from their center. A thing to note regarding characteristic and armors, when a relevant stat (Strength for Earth Armor) is higher than Intelligence, it completly overrides the Intelligence portion and calculates the corresponding stat twice (1% per point instead of 0.5%). The same hold true for other classes form of protection, whereas only the affected Element is modified (Rest is Intelligence * 0.5% + relevant stat * 0.5%) Trivia Feca rearranged is Cafe, an insider joke.